


超蝙Superbat【溫暖三十題】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 溫暖三十題系列 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【一杯可樂，兩支吸管】

「謝謝光臨。」付錢之後，克拉克·肯特雙手捧著快餐托盤，轉身往靠近窗邊的位子走去。那個位子上已經有一個全身黑色衣裝的男人在等著他了。

把托盤放在桌上，不等對方開口，克拉克先道歉了起來「對不起，讓你久等了。今天人潮有點多。」

眼見對方先開口致歉，布魯斯·韋恩也沒了興致，他把原本想吐出口的埋怨吞下肚，乖乖閉上了嘴。

克拉克正忙著把屬於布魯斯的那一份快餐遞到他眼前，然而眼尖的布魯斯幾乎是一瞬間就注意到屬於克拉克的那一份快餐當中並沒有飲料的存在。

「可樂沒了？」布魯斯拿過杯子，把吸管插進去，吸了一口。冰涼又充滿氣泡的碳酸飲料猶如火山爆發般席捲整個口腔，那種刺激感讓布魯斯因為久等而升起的不悅感逐漸減低。

「呀，是的。」克拉克指了指對方手中的那杯可樂「店員小姐說這就是最後一杯了，而你也知道我不喜歡喝其他飲料的……」他有點不好意思地抓了抓頭，突然間又像想到了什麼似的匆忙說道「啊那杯可樂你就自己留著喝就好了，我不喝飲料也沒關係的——」

還不等克拉克說完，布魯斯便哼笑一聲站起身來，不顧克拉克詢問的眼光，徑自走到櫃檯處。

他想做什麼呢？克拉克的心中還未選出一個最合理的答案時，布魯斯就回來了——手上還拿著一根全新的吸管。

在克拉克的注視下，布魯斯打開了杯子的塑料蓋子，把那根印有藍色條紋的吸管插進去。吸管在可樂中間載浮載沉，後來它靠在另一支原本就已經插著的黑色條紋的吸管旁邊，總算停止搖擺了。

「你就幫我喝一點吧，反正我也不打算一個人解決完一整杯的垃圾飲料」

對於國民飲料被稱作“垃圾飲料”這一事，克拉克不確定自己該怎麼回答，便只好苦笑帶過。看見克拉克有點不知所措不知該如何反應的笨拙模樣，布魯斯忍不住低聲笑了。

 

【END完結】


End file.
